Talk:MH3: Charm Guide
why on earth is this page not complete yet? the scan of the guide is there, you already have the lists and skills. this would appear to be an important part of the game (especially because they can hold decorations too!) 10:23, April 25, 2010 (UTC) 斬れ味 - Handicraft As a player of Frontier JP, I know for a fact 斬れ味 is not Handicraft (Used to be called Artisan). It is Sharpness for Razor/Sharp Sword. 匠 is Handicraft/Artisan. Since I have never played Tri in JP, I don't know which it is supposed to be, but you are talking about two different skills. Handicraft increases your Sharpness level, AKA Sharpness+1, while Sharpness reduces how fast your sharpness decreases. They are two different skills.\ Also, having played Frontier, I know several of those skills and I will fill them in correctly Edit: The only one I do not know is the one after Handicraft/Artisan. It's not in Frontier so I don't know what it is. I left it blank. Polantari 17:29, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Recent Change Bobo - when you just changed the page a second ago, you realize 2 skills were missing, right? Hence why there were 2 empty rows. Notice the middle row is longer than the other two, yet on the picture, they are all the same length. I left in those lines so that people knew those two skills were missing and someone else could fill them in, because I didn't know what they were. Also, why did you remove the Japanese names? There's no reason we can't keep them in there. Some people may still be playing the JP version and could have used it for reference if they didn't know all the names in Japanese, but now they cannot. Polantari 18:43, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Common reward Charms are a very common reward from Egg/Powderstone gathering quests. Hatberg 18:59, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I can confirm this. The number of charms received is somewhat random though. It ranges from 1 to over 12. It seems that wyvern egg quests give more than herbivore egg quests from a few test runs. This should definitely be worked into the article. People wondering about how to get charms would love to know that these quests give you lots of charms. Capturing Uragaan or Diablos seems to also give you a pile of charms, even if that is not a quest goal. (MH3) ZirePhoenix 18:30, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Need Source Whoever added the two pictures at the bottom, can you please list the source of the image? It deserves credit to whoever originally made it. Bobofango 08:16, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Charm Stats Is it possible that a talisman with a stat that has demerit associated with it (Guard in the B column, for example) to appear with a positive bonus second skill? A hypothetical example would be a Guard +7 Wide-Range+3 Talisman With 1 Slot (as per the B+7 B+3 1 Slot drop in the Timeworn column). Trying to sketch out some dream sets for lancing and I'd really like to know if I can get a second + skill with a Guard +7. Also, if the skill comes with a demerit, can it have a slot? Thanks. Side note: I have a Perception +10 Attack +3 Charm. Attack is listed generally as having a demerit. I'm unsure if this is allowed by the code simply because the PErception +10 overwrites the negative or if it's because Attack is in the right hand column. 04:31, June 25, 2010 (UTC)